Remember My Name (And My Order, Too)
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: Non magic, coffee shop!au, Drarry / After two years, he still remembers his order and his name.


**Just a little Drarry coffee shop!au I found on Pinterest that I thought I should write. ;)**

 **Chapter two of _Colors_ should be out sometime this weekend or late next week, depending on when I'll get it done. Hopefully I won't just let it rot there like I've done so far to _"Dear Wizarding Britain . . ."._**

 **Anywaaaaaay, onto the one-shot, yes?**

* * *

 _ **December 12, 2016**_

Draco Malfoy rubbed his gloved hands together, breathing into the palms of them to warm his freezing cold hands. His air turned into white puffs as he breathed, and his nose was red, itchy, and runny. His scarf was wrapped around his neck, but wasn't protecting him well from the bitter cold.

He was waiting outside of Café Monterey, a really well known café in the small town he, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were staying at for the time being. They had been in the small town of Mirtshire* for a few months now and have always gone to the café for coffee in the morning. It was a cozy little place, with plenty of tables, booths, and chairs up at the counter to sit at. In one corner, there was a jukebox that was from the seventies that played new, modern songs as well as old time songs. The workers were kind and homey, always welcoming customers in with a smile on their faces and a cheery, "Good morning, sir/ma'am!" The atmosphere reminded Draco of home with his mother and father, when they would sit on the couch and read _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ for fun.

Shivering, he breathed into his hands again, a scowl slowly forming on his face.

Where the hell were the others at?

"Draco!"

He turned to see Pansy, Blaise, and Theo jogging up to him, each decked out in layers of winter gear.

Pansy wore a pair of jeans with a long sleaved T-shirt of a singer of the name Andy Black on it, her dark green winter coat thrown over it and zipped all the way up. Her scarf was wrapped around her neck and mouth, as well as her nose, and she wore a black beanie. Her snow boots crunched as she came to a stop before him, breathing heavily.

Blaise and Theo both wore matching winter coats, their scarves thrown over them and beanies thrown over their hair. Blaise sneezed, causing Theo to say, "Bless you," quietly.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Draco demanded.

"We ran into some heavy snow block," Pansy replied, adjusting her scarf slightly. "There was a man shoveling snow right into our way as we were walking past—"

"And she went all _nuts_ on him, Draco," Theo interrupted.

"—so I gave him a piece of my mind by telling him to kindly stop shoveling snow in our way or I would punch him in the face. He didn't stop—"

"Which made her pissed as hell." This was Blaise.

"—so I walked over to him, said, "Sir, you deserved this," and just clocked him in the nose! Best thing I've ever done, even though my knuckle hurt afterwards. It still hurts, actually."

"It was beautiful," Theo added.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Really, Pansy? Could you have not hurt him?"

She rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't stop shoveling the snow in our way, even after I asked him kindly to stop!"

He shook his head, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just head inside now? I'm freezing, my face is numb, and my nose is itchy and runny and I don't like it."

Theo laughed as he opened the door and held it open for them as they made their way inside, the bell jingling as they entered. Draco sighed as the warm, hotter air hit his face and he began to take off his winter coat, scarf, and gloves as he sat at the counter. Pansy followed suit, followed by Blaise and then Theo.

A waiter made his way over to them, notepad in one hand and pen in the other. "The usual?" he asked, smiling slightly at them.

Panay laughed as she leaned forward. "You know it, Harry."

The waiter, Harry, nodded and scribbled their usuals down. "Right then, anything else today?"

"Add a couple of biscuits, will you, Harry?" Blaise asked, taking out his phone. "If you don't mind, that is."

Harry laughed, shaking his head, causing his birds nest of raven hair to fly back and forth. "You guys hardly order anything else than what you usually get, which is just a mug of hot chocolate with brandy in it, or rum, or some other shit. Hermione's gonna be shocked you guys even ordered anything else."

Laughter came from all four of them as Harry grinned cheekily then made his way over to the kitchen, telling one of the cooks, "The usual for the four and some biscuits," before making his way to another table.

Draco stared after him, watching as he interacted and laughed with another small group of customers. He was short for his age, twenty-two, with raven like hair that was a birds neat and a monster to tame. His smile lit up the room and could brighten anybody's spirits, as could his laugh, which was contagious. His eyes were a beautiful emerald color, remind Draco of an emerald his father once gave his mother for their anniversary, and the had a light in them that made his eyes shine even brighter.

"There he goes again," Pansy sighed, watching Draco. "Staring after the dark-haired Adonis."

Blaise chuckled. "He's been pining after Harry since we've been in town, Pans."

"I know, but does he have to be so obvious about it? I mean, why not just ask him out already?"

"You know we're only here for two more weeks, Pans," Theo said this time. "And it's not like Draco could stay here in town when we have a job to do, photographing endangered animals."

She sighed again, watching Draco's eyes trailing after their usual waiter as he went about stopping by other customers, talking and laughing.

Harry at some point made his way back to the kitchen, passing a redheaded waitress who pinched him in the arm, causing him to laugh as he twirled away from her. He grabbed the tray that was right there, laughing at something that was said to him, and then made his way over to them.

"Four hot chocolates, one with brandy, one with rum, one with a dash of wine it, and one just plain one." He set their cups before them, setting the plate of biscuits before them as well. "And your plate of biscuits, too." He gave them a cheeky grin. "And, like the past few times, it's on the house. I hope you guys come again soon, yeah?" With a wave, he then drifted off back to the kitchen.

The group was silent.

Then Theo said, "Should we have told him this would be our last time here?"

Two weeks later, the group of four left the small town and headed on to their next job.

* * *

 _ **December 12, 2018**_

Café Monterey had it's doors wide open, letting the Christmas songs that were playing wander out onto the street to mingle with the Christmas lights already hung up on the shops and stores. Kids ran down the street, laughing and playing, singing Christmas songs in loud and out-of-tune voices. Parents mingled about, drinking their hot drinks as they watched their kids play.

Café Monterey had created a tradition to open its doors to all and play music; several of the workers thought of a great idea to use the street as a little outside café, letting parents mingle and get warm. It was also where the Luis Martin Foundation donated old toys, books, clothes, and food to give to the homeless and less fortunate.

 _"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_

 _Had a very shiny nose,_

 _And if you ever saw it,_

 _You would even say it glows._

 _All of the other reindeer_

 _Used to laugh and call him names._

 _They never let poor Rudolph_

 _Join in any reindeer games._

 _Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_

 _Santa came to say,_

 _'Rudolph, with your nose so bright,_

 _Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?' . . ."_

The jukebox, still there after two years, played merrily.

Waiters and waitresses glided by each other, coming to the aid of customers or a donated or a young child. There was talk, festivity, and joy.

It was different then it had been two years ago, that was for sure.

Draco Malfoy, decked out all in winter gear, watched all the festivity happening before him. The little café was crowded, much more crowded then it had been two years ago. The jukebox was the same, of course, still standing in the corner, looking like it was new and not from the forties or fifties. The song had changed to _Frosty the Snowman_ and kids sang along loudly, the adults joining, as well as the workers.

He took off his winter coat, scarf, and gloves and sat down at the counter like he had two years ago, watching as everyone sang.

"Your usual, I presume?"

He turned, blinking when beautiful emerald eyes met his. He smiled. "You still remember my order?"

"Of course I do," Harry scoffed. "It was the plain hot chocolate, with marshmallows and whip."

"It's good to see you, Harry."

"You too, Draco."

His grin grew wider. "Wow, you even remembered my name, too."

Harry grinned back. "You were one of our regulars, you know. I mean, Hermione always teased me about having a crush on you—" His face went red as he cut himself off.

"Oh?" Draco quirked and eyebrow. "Does that mean you don't anymore?"

"Well—I mean—It's been two years—" Harry sputtered.

Draco laughed, reaching across the counter to grab Harry gently by the collar of his shirt, tugging him closer to him. "Well," he whispered, "I was pining after you two years ago. I still was, still am. I had to have Pansy sort of stalk you using Ginny, really."

They were only a few inches apart, so close their breaths were mixing with each other. Harry's eyes flicked to Draco's lips as Draco licked them, then flicked back up to see Draco staring at him.

Then Draco pressed his lips to his, and fireworks exploded.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, and Draco asked, "Can I have the usual, as well as you?"

Harry just laughed. "Coming right up."

* * *

 **THIS. IS. SO. LONG.**

 **Longest thing I've written so far. I'll admit, I'm proud of myself. I spent two hours on this, TWO HOURS, and it's nearing twelve am, and I have school in the mourning, but I just _had_ to write this.**

 **So I did.**

 *** I made up the town, I don't know if it's real or not.**

 **Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
